transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
Grudge Match: Scorn
2k5 - Saturday, January 19, 2013, 12:47 PM ------------------------------------------ Is there anything more satisfying than abusing empties? Buzzkill doesn't think so, which is precisely why she's here right now, a group of the neutral robots before her. They're lined up on their knees, hands behind their heads. Some of them are trembling, others glare defiantely at the Insecticon stalking around them, weapon drawn. "You know why you're here," Buzzkill starts, popping a clip into her pistol and loading it. "You think you can hide out and avoid confrontation when we're in the middle of the war? How incredibly naive of you." One of the robots, a green and purple mech, sneers. "Piss off, Decepticon bitch! You're just a psycho on a power trip!" Buzzkill sneers and walks right up to the rude mech. "You've got quite a mouth on you.." She slaps him across the face with the butt of her gun but the loudmouth robot continues to defy her. "Screw you!" he shouts, hurling a glob of spit at her face. The honey bee doesn't appreciate this gesture at all and she presses the barrel of her pistol against his forehead, cracking off a single shot and sending the robot sprawling backwards in a puddle of his own energon. "Anyone else want to get mouthy with me!?" The sleek bomber rears up, wings collapsing onto hips even as the rear fuselage splits to form arms. The horizontal stabilizer slides up, the forward fuselage folds up accordian style, and Fusillade hops up on thrustered feet. Scorn enjoys antagonizing neutrals as much as the next Con, but Buzzkill appears to be taking up most of the spotlight today as she lines them up like they're ready for a firing squad. And that's not too far off when the bee buries a bullet right between one mech's optics. Scorn merely rolls her optics at this, arms crossing loosely across her chest. "Buzzkill, do you really have to be so brutish? I swear, your lack of finesse is just.. so offputing, you know?" She chides her fellow bug with a sharp smirk, now moving on over to dead mech and squatting beside him and giving his draining corpse a few halfhearted pokes. "Tch.. We could've had some fun with him, you know. They should've called you Killjoy instead." She can't help chuckling lowly a little at her own joke. Sandstorm has arrived. Sandstorm strides into view, looking for some excitement. Another of the empties sees this, decides that he's better off running than standing there to be shot, and in a moment they've all split off in different directions, or at most in pairs, hoping the Insecticons can't follow them all. Staggering out of the Steel Balloon, Fusillade glances about herself in bewilderment. "What /time/ is it?!" she demands of one of the blue camo Flankers. Her bodyman murmurs something, and she groans. Shielding her visor with one hand, she shouts, "Hey, who started to execution without me?" She sashays over, swatting the second of the Seekers with her folded up fanblade, "Get me a folding chair. Heyya, Buzzkill, Scorn. One of 'ems getting away." She fixes a sharp gaze on Buzzkill. "Pro-ceeeed." Bell UH-1V Iroquois is out on patrol. Cybertron is a deeply wounded planet, and its people are hurting. In part, however, small, it is Blades's fault. As due payment for the rescue of McG Lucas and Liam Neeson Jr, the Decepticons have been hitting the resistance groups of Crystal City and other areas /hard/. In some cases, the Decepticons are just blindly throwing their fists and brutalizing whatever they connect with. Very few humans will ever know about the suffering of these Cybertronians, let alone care. All they'll ever think is that the Autobots were incompetent for letting McG Lucas and Liam Neeson Jr be kidnapped in the first place. And maybe that's so. Or maybe they never should have come to Cybertron. The retort of weaponsfire draws Blades's attention as he choppers high above the highway. he can't do a slagging thing about the politics, and he doesn't even care to think about it. he radios to his patrolmate, <. I'm gonna get a closer look. /Real/ close.>> The Huey makes a judgement of the air currents and then transforms, flinging his arms and legs out to slow his descent. Choppering in would make too much noise. Bell UH-1V Iroquois transforms into his Blades mode. "I'm not here to have fun. I despise fun." That is only have true, Buzzkill does in fact hate fun but only when other people are having it. In fact, she finds executing people /extremely/ fun. Satisfying, too. She likes to pretend everyone she shoots is Scorn, which makes it that more enjoyable for her. "Besides, it's not like he'll go to waste. We can still eat him. Or use him for parts. Or both." And then all the empties take off, scattering in different directions like spooked birds. "Damnit! I knew I should've tied them up!" She takes aim and starts firing but fortunately for the fleeing empties, she misses every shot. She sends an unamused glare at the bomber who oh so helpfully points out that their quarry is escaping. "Oh, you think!? Thanks for the heads up, I wouldn't have known otherwise! Thank Primus you're here to point out such important information for me!" With the number of neutrals that frequent the area--hobos, patrons of the Steel Balloon, hobo patrons of the Steel Balloon, etc--the western section of the Cybertronian Highway is a popular spot for Autobots, and Protectobots in particular, to patrol. First Aid fell behind his high flying teammate about half an hour ago. Partly because a helicopter simply has better range, and partly because First Aid saw a small power relay station that had *almost* been brought back online due to Cybertron's rebirth. First Aid had stopped to see if he could get it working again. If so, it'd mean a lot less Empties on the road. Raising his hand to his audio sensor, he replies, <> First Aid makes a few calculations. <> Gathering up his tools, the Protectobot exits the relay station and transforms into ambulance mode. He keeps his lights off and sticks to the shadows to avoid drawing attention to himself. From far away, he could be mistaken for an Empty that's in good enough condition to transform. ___ ___ _ _ ___ _ _ / __| / _ \ | \| | / __| | | | | | (__ | (_) | | .` | \__ \ |_| |_| \___| \___/ |_|\_| |___/ (_) (_) Fusillade breaksinto bubbly laughter at Buzzkill's indignation, before her sidearm apoears with alarming speed in her palm. "Do that again and it'll be a very different sort of head-up you'll be getting," she hisses viciously. Howver, Hack and Slash intervene, mollifying her with the folding chair and a "Fizzy drink, ma'am." Fusillade settles down with a sullen "Nnnnnn" and stacatto slurp on the orange silly straw. First Aid folds down into Ambulance mode. "Way ahead of you..." Scorn mutters, already using her long, slender fingers to go digging around in the hole in the guy's head for the crumpled bullet, which she promptly flicks into her mouth like some afterdinner mint before licking digits clean of their violet stain. And then the other Empties make a run for it. She perks up a bit at this, watching them all flee, but only offers a soft laugh at Fusillade's comment and Buzzkill's futile attempt to stop them. "Ha! Don't even bother, Buzzkill, we'll get them later. We've got a feast to finish!" She beams wickedly, apparently more focused on food for the moment, and turns back to twist a finger from the mech's hand and fondly gnosh on it like a pregame snack. "Don't touch the head though, that's mine." Tiny Robotic Honey Bee bites down on her lower lip when Fusillade pulls a weapon on her, her surly demeanor quickly fading away. "Y-yes, of course. My apologies, ma'am. It wont happen again." She's extremely thankful that Hack and Slash are quick on the draw, otherwise she would probably have ended up just like that empty, sprawled out on the ground with a bullet in her head. Buzzkill maglocks her pistol to her hip and crosses her arms, glaring at Scorn. "You always get the head. Why don't you let someone else get a chance at it for once in your selfish life?" Buzzkill actually doesn't care about which parts she gets to eat, she just doesn't like it when Scorn gets her way and will do anything to prevent it. Buzzkill transforms into her robot mode. ___ ___ _____ ___ _ _ | _ ) / _ \ |_ _| / __| | | | | | _ \ | (_) | | | \__ \ |_| |_| |___/ \___/ |_| |___/ (_) (_) F-111 Aardvark is patrolling not too far away, notably quite low to the ground, when he catches wind of the activity. With a slow and wide bank, he makes his way towards Blades, wings steadily sweeping back as he accelerates. <> "This should do it." Sandstorm muses to himself as he hops out of buggy mode on one of the recently restored overpasses, loops of cable and harness hung over one shoulder. It took him this long to find one high enough to try the cybertronian equivilent of bungee jumping. Dropping the heap on the ground he wanders over to the railing to tie down the anchor cables, but pauses in leaning over as something nearby catchs his attention. "Well now, what do we have here?" He pulls a pair of scanner-binoculars out of storage and holds them up to his face to see if he can spot where the noise came from. Repugnus has arrived. <> Blades growls back to First Aid, sounding rather irked. The source of the commotion rapidly comes into view for the free-falling Protectobot: Insectiladies roughing up the local populace. It's a shame. He was hoping that one of them would have been a bit more hungover. Not too far above the ground, he transforms back to helicopter mode, gets his rotors going with a deafening roar that his unwary prey will /surely/ hear, and, on top of that, shouts, "Hey, dames! Thought I'd drop in - you like picking on Empties, huh? That's so funny! I LOVE picking on people who pick on Empties!" He leaves it up to First Aid whether or not they are going to tag Broadside in to deal with Fusillade or not (since his player does not actually know). Right now, Blades is just going to sweep Scorn off her feet and out of her armour... with a missile. Blades transforms into his Bell UH-1V Iroquois mode. Combat: Bell UH-1V Iroquois strikes Scorn with his Armor-Piercing Smart Rocket attack! -2 Ambulance first speeds along, but as he approaches the coordinates Blades sent him, he slows down, creeping along while staying out of sight as best he can. A building here, a tower there, a downed shuttle from a long forgotten battle here. It's behind the wreckage of the shuttle that he reverts to robot mode in time to see several empties run past him. Fortunately none of them acknowledge his presence, which would ruin the element of surprise. Sneaking forward, he peers around the corner in time to see Buzzkill, Scorn, and Fusillade bickering with one another. Well, bickering until Fusillade lays down the law. Once Blades drops down and grabs everyone's attention, the ambulance surges forward, deploying the decrystallizer that's nearly as big as he is. His brother is heroically taking agro, but Aid knows that won't last long. From behind, he fires at Buzzkill. The sizzling decrystallizer effect causes a tingling sensation until armour starts flaking off. "Personally I'm pretty ambivalent about picking on people who pick on Empties. Today I think I'll go with 'fairly annoyed at having to stop people who only harass those that can't fight back'." Combat: Ambulance strikes Buzzkill with his Decrystallizer Cannon attack! -2 Combat: Drained 11 energon. Ooooh, a fight. Better yet, Protectobros vs Insectibitchs by the looks of it. Sandstorm puts the binocs away, picks up his stuff, and transforms to drive to a spot closer to the erupting fight so he can catch all the fireworks. Sandstorm transforms into his Off-Road Recon Dunebuggy mode. <> First Aid transmits. The Protectobot then pauses, worried that he might have implied that Fusillade is fat due to the 'broadside' reference. Nah, it's probably ok. Blurr arrives from the Retoris to the west. Blurr has arrived. ___ ___ _ _ ___ _ _ / __| / _ \ | \| | / __| | | | | | (__ | (_) | | .` | \__ \ |_| |_| \___| \___/ |_|\_| |___/ (_) (_) "Because I say so, that's why." Scorn's voice tightens as optics narrow a hair at Buzzkill and upper lip curls every so slightly in a dominant manner to put the bee back in her place. She may be a higher rank, but that means nothing to the mantis when all is said and done. But optics widen back up when the sudden sound of rotorblades hits her audials as well as Blades' voice, Scorn shooting upright and spinning like lightning to face him. "/You/!" She hisses, just the sight of him already riling her into a bloodthirsty frenzy. "You're mine, Protectobot!" Scorn makes a move to leap, but Blades has other plans and strikes her dead center with a rocket, the femme screeching in pain as she's blasted back several feet. "Nngh.. Lucky shot.." She strains, pulling her now scorched form to her feet and staring him down before issuing a warbling, insectoid screech and shifting to her more deadly mantis mode. If Blades is swift enough he may just be able to dodge the incoming wad of sticky acid spit that she immediatly launches, looking to hit his sensors. Combat: Scorn sets her defense level to Aggressive. Scorn crouches before shifting into her scythe-armed mantis mode. Combat: Robotic Praying Mantis strikes Bell UH-1V Iroquois with her Molten Plasma Spit attack! Combat: That attack has temporarily affected Bell UH-1V Iroquois 's Accuracy. (Blinded) Buzzkill was just about to transform and get to turning the fallen empty into delicious energon honey when Blades swoops in all heroically, shooting missiles into Scorn's face. Her face twists into a look of disgust, the honey bee remembering her little bar excursion and her flirtacious dancing with the Protectobot. "Blades! Don't think I don't remember you trying to take advantage of me while I was intoxicated!" Yes, that's how Buzzkill chooses to remember the story. The Insecticon whips out her grenade launcher, ready to shoot down the helicopter but something else catches her attention, namely a shot from a certain decrystallizer cannon that quickly destroys the armor it hits. "Nnng, of course /he's/ here too.." She is, of course, referring to that pathetic Autobot medic. No, not the one she made out with at the bar, the other one. Buzzkill quickly takes aim with her weapon, lining up her sights on the ambulance, and fires a frag grenade his way. Combat: Buzzkill sets her defense level to Aggressive. Combat: Buzzkill strikes Ambulance with her Frag Launcher attack! Combat: Buzzkill (Buzzkill) used "Frag Launcher": A Level 4 AREA-RANGED attack. Combat: You took 11 damage. "Hmmm," Fusillade murmurs again, taking another draw on her silly straw. "Should I interrupt? So far there's one, no two of them, both Protectobots, and two of you ladiesss... Maybe I'll just call Swindle, I can get a finder's fee from him. Slash, get him on the horn! And Hack.... what /IS/ this stain?" The Flanker clenches his jaw, lips drawn tight, and hands down a moist towelette to her. Broadside says, "Uhh... What's she talkin' about Blades?" Blades says, "A bartender slipped her some drugs. She fell on the floor. I picked her up. She dragged me to the dance floor, but Torque cut in. First Aid would have never done something like that." First Aid says, "This was at the Steel Balloon?" Sandstorm says, "Aw man, and I missed that shit?" ___ ___ _____ ___ _ _ | _ ) / _ \ |_ _| / __| | | | | | _ \ | (_) | | | \__ \ |_| |_| |___/ \___/ |_| |___/ (_) (_) Blurr says, "It was some place called Argon." Skids says, "Good thing we're on Earth, Blurr." Blades says, "Bar Moon." Blurr says, "Yeah? Why's that?" Ambulance shoots a nervous look at Fusillade but, as she or her cronies don't join in, refrains from taking a shot at her as well. Reverting to robot mode just as Buzzkill fires a grenade in his direction, First Aid dives back behind the shuttle he was using for cover. The grenade detonates, and the shuttle rocks as a result. First Aid, however, is perfectly fine behind the wall of rusting metal. "Whew." Glancing up at his makeshift barricade, he sees part of it has caught fire from the grenade. Shouldn't be a problem... unless... the tanks still have some residual fuel left... in... "Ah shoot," First Aid mutters as the problem dawns on him. Sprinting away from the shuttle, the ship explodes in a huge fireball, knocking the Protectobot off his feet. Opening his optics, Aid finds he's laying face down on the highway. Rolling over and getting back to his feet, he reaches for his sidearm. "You're still delusional I see," he tells Buzzkill. The medic fires two quick shots, and the area around the Insecticons suddenly flares up, threatening to overload their optical sensors. Ambulance flips up into robot mode. Combat: First Aid strikes Buzzkill with his Photon Pistol Area attack! Combat: That attack has temporarily affected Buzzkill's Accuracy. (Blinded) Combat: First Aid strikes Robotic Praying Mantis with his Photon Pistol Area attack! Combat: That attack has temporarily affected Robotic Praying Mantis 's Accuracy. (Blinded) Combat: Drained 7 energon. Blades says, "And, okay, so I maybe ate some of Buzzkill's honey while I was undercover? And stabbed Scorn in the back after pretending to be her flunky. ...the things I do in the name of the cause." Broadside says, "Blegh." First Aid says, "Speaking of the cause, think you can do something about two blinded insects?" F-111 Aardvark grunts in acknowledgement, reference going over his head. Fusillade is a fine jetlady. He sets his sights on said fine jetlady and warms some lasers up, just for her. <> he growls, loosing a quick couple of shots at her little setup. Buzzkill's yelling gives him a pause, and he casts a glance in Blades' direction. Combat: F-111 Aardvark sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: F-111 Aardvark strikes Fusillade with his Laser attack! Blades says, "Yeah, yeah, be a big loser wuss and shoot blinded people. Got it." Sandstorm says, "Whoo hoo, go get her Bro-side!" Broadside says, "She ain't that hard to miss!" Off-Road Recon Dunebuggy transforms into his Sandstorm mode. Bell UH-1V Iroquois laughs and heckles Buzzkill, "I seem to recall picking you up off the floor, sugar-thrusters! So how's your girlfriend, Scorn, like that you went and danced with a pair of Autobots?" Blades /probably/ knows that Scorn is not Buzzkill's girlfriend, but at the same time, he is a jerk, so he does not care. "Matrix. You /dragged/ me onto the dancefloor." Of course, while he's jeering the bee, the mantis gets him with a flaming spitball. "...why are all your weapons so /gross/? It's digusting. You're disgusting." The Huey shakes a bit back-and-forth, trying to clear out his sensors, but he can't. Oh well, that is why his wussy missiles have their own sensors. Combat: Bell UH-1V Iroquois sets his defense level to Aggressive. Combat: Bell UH-1V Iroquois strikes Robotic Praying Mantis with his Armor-Piercing Smart Rocket attack! -1 Sandstorm jumps up into his robot mode again, vaulting a overpass railing as he does so. But its just to stand on the outside of it and sit on the thing, because leaning over from the safe side is for whimps. As the protectobots move in and Broadside comes down for a strafing run he pumps a fist in the air. "KICK THEIR BUG UGLY BUTTS." Pause. "EXCEPT YOU FUSILLADE YERS IS DA BOMB!" Sniggers a bit at his own bad humor. ___ ___ _ _ ___ _ _ / __| / _ \ | \| | / __| | | | | | (__ | (_) | | .` | \__ \ |_| |_| \___| \___/ |_|\_| |___/ (_) (_) Blades says, "Sandstorm. Do not under any circumstances quit your day job and become a cheerleader." Broadside says, "...Well there's somethin' to be said about that aft..." Broadside says, "I'll shoot it up anyhow!" Blades says, "If the Dallas Cowboys Cheerleaders ask you, you must tell them, 'No.'" Sandstorm says, ".. What if they're asking for a date?" Blades says, "Fine, whatever, you can date them, but just don't cheerlead." Robotic Praying Mantis really, really, REALLY hates those lightguns the Protectobots carry around. She only gets a moment of glory when her spit lands before First Aid sees fit to blind her, drawing her bladed arms up to cover her large, sensitive optics. "Argh!" She hisses in annoyance, staggering somewhat while her sensors recycle. She doesn't quite enjoy the girlfriend remark, but what gets her most is the mention of her being disgusting, Scorn gasping in shock. "Disgusting?! How dare--!" And yet another volley of rockets cuts her off, sending her sprawling once more. He really has to stop doing that. "Fragging Bots.. ergh.." It hurts, but she picks herself back up, trying to locate Blades in her blurred vision. Well.. that fuzzy blob /kinda/ looks like him, so she takes her chances and makes a strong leap for the chopper, looking to dig in her nasty blade arms while hopefully avoiding the rotors. Combat: Robotic Praying Mantis strikes Bell UH-1V Iroquois with her Plasma Sheathed Blades attack! -2 Hack wipes a few times, before yelping and diving out of the way. The brunt of the laser blast scores Fusillade's shoulder. The grey and white bomber shrieks, hand spasming. The fizzy drink, orange silly straw and all, falls, in sync with Fusillade's wail of dismay as the drink shatters on the ground. "YOUUUUUUU!" She leaps out of the chair. "Was just going to watch soldiers brutalize the underclass, then a second underclass, but no, you just had to interrupt!" The same nickel-plated hand cannon is levelled at the triple-changer. "Slimy!? /SLIMY/!?" Combat: Fusillade sets her defense level to Aggressive. Combat: Fusillade strikes F-111 Aardvark with her Nose-Mounted Laser (Laser) attack! Buzzkill looks incredibly embarassed at Blades' accusations that she and Scorn are an item. For some bizarre reason she can't possibly fathom, everyone seems to think she and Scorn have a 'special friendship.' "I...she... How DARE you!? You're absolutely despicable!" Primus, does she want to just put a bullet down his throat, the cocky little shit... but Scorn's already decided that his death will be her doing so she leaves him alone. For now. Besides, she'd much rather tear First Aid limb from limb. The medic's photon blast succeeds in blinding her, the honey bee throwing an arm up to her optic visor in a futile attempt to shield them from the blinding light that engulfs her. She stumbles back a bit, growling under her breath at the painful burning sweeping through her, but in time she regains her compsure and gets back to business. Business in this case being robohomicide. There's no witty remarks or taunts from Buzzkill as she transforms and flies towards the Autobot medic, only the buzzing of her wings. She swoops in close and lands before him, clinging to the ground with all six legs and throwing her head forwards, jaws snapping wildly at the Protectobot. Buzzkill transforms into a giant robotic honey bee. Bzz bzz! Combat: Robotic Honey Bee strikes First Aid with her Chomp (Punch) attack! Combat: Robotic Honey Bee (Buzzkill) used "Punch": A Level 1 MELEE attack. Combat: You took 8 damage. Sandstorm cries a lone antifreeze tear for that drink, sacrificed in the name of buttkicking. ___ ___ _____ ___ _ _ | _ ) / _ \ |_ _| / __| | | | | | _ \ | (_) | | | \__ \ |_| |_| |___/ \___/ |_| |___/ (_) (_) Bell UH-1V Iroquois now has an angry Insecticon lady hanging off his side by the holes that she has just recently put into him. This is /much/ more exciting than just patrolling and staring at depressingly depopulated highways, where the overpasses twist and transform to connect roads that no one uses into a new configuration that would better handle the commuter traffic that should be happened now but just... isn't. Because all the commuters are either dead or at war. "So the thing about helicopters is... we fly /really/ eratically? And maybe this is why people keep saying we're crazy?" (No, Blades, people keep saying helicopters are crazy because you are one. And so is Whirl. And Vortex. And Sandstorm. And we're just going to stop here.) "So this is what is called a 'pirouette'. Motherboard fraggers." The Huey makes a straight line between him and Buzzkill, rotating constantly around the axis of his main rotor as he moves along that straight line. Thus, Scorn will be swung around and around and might even be flung into Buzzkill, or maybe some random debris will get knocked into Buzzkill. Combat: Bell UH-1V Iroquois misses Robotic Praying Mantis with his Wheeeee! (Ruckus) Area attack! Combat: Bell UH-1V Iroquois strikes Robotic Honey Bee with his Wheeeee! (Ruckus) Area attack! F-111 Aardvark watches the silly straw go flying as he swoops around for another go. Fusillade gets him right in his tail, however, singing off a fin. "Argh! That's right, /slimy/. Like /worms/!" Circling to descend, he slams to the ground before her in bot mode, barnacles crunching from his frame as he reaches to draw his axe from subspace. "Nothin' lower than tormentin' the innocent!" With a great heave, he swings the axe for Fusillade's seared shoulder. In a grinding series of shuddering snaps and rumbling clanks, Broadside transforms into a behemoth of a mech, towering over the average bot! First Aid scores two direct hits, but the Insecticons are able to find their marks nonetheless. Aid could have sworn these things used to pack more of a punch. The honey bee soars towards him, and First Aid tries to sidestep with the hope that she won't be able to track him, but the bee manages to land right in front of him. "No!" First Aid cries out. He throws his left fist forward, trying to punch Buzzkill away. With the bee's jaws snapping at him, he only succeeds in getting his hand stuck in her mouth. "Ugh!" Aid wrenches his fist backwards, and there's a sickening tearing sound as half the armour from his elbow to his fingers gets torn off, revealing the skeletal framework inside. Twitching his fingers, Aid can already feel that there's significant internal damage. Acting on instinct, he points a shredded finger at something behind Buzzkill. "Look, someone stealing all your honey!!" First Aid then turns and runs away as fast as he can. As he does so, he yanks out a hydraulic fluid stabilizer and plunges the needed into a fuel line that runs down the length of his arm. The arm goes numb, and the sudden boost causes his auto-repair system to work overtime in getting the hand working properly again. Combat: Broadside strikes Fusillade with his Vibro-Ax attack! -2 Combat: First Aid sets his defense level to Protected. Combat: First Aid quickly patches up some of his minor injuries. Combat: Drained 4 energon. ___ ___ _ _ ___ _ _ / __| / _ \ | \| | / __| | | | | | (__ | (_) | | .` | \__ \ |_| |_| \___| \___/ |_|\_| |___/ (_) (_) You do not subscribe to that Group. "I wasn't even shooting or touching them!!" Fusillade objects, raising a wingblade to parry the hammerfall force behind Broadside's swing. Her wimpy girl plane servos are no match, and the recurved axehead cleaves through, snagging and wrenching away a considerable portion of her upper arm's exterior. With a howl of mixed rage and pain, she shouts, "Time for you to take. A. Step. BACK!" and promptly chest-missiles him. Combat: Fusillade strikes Broadside with her Medium Range Missiles attack! Combat: Broadside falls to the ground, unconscious. Fusillade huffs, dusting off hands, "Touch a lady like that. Sailors." Robotic Praying Mantis twists her blades when they dig into the chopper, hoping to cause some extra pain as spindly legs flail for purchase around one of his landing struts. "No, people call you crazy because you /are/ crazy." She snaps at him, pulling a blade out and sinking it back into a different spot, advancing along him. She should know, honestly, since she used to be a copter before the Cons. "Ack! H-Hey, quit spinning around!" Scorn stiffens up as Blades begins rotating, making her cling for dear life and fight against the sudden g-forces pulling against her. The mantis even goes so far as to try and bite at his rotor system in attempt to make him stop, maybe even ground him, the femme hugging close to the side of the copter and daring to get dangerously close to the spinning blades in order to clamp down on the motor with her pincers. Combat: Robotic Praying Mantis strikes Bell UH-1V Iroquois with her Bite bite! (Punch) attack! Watching First Aid's arm fall apart in her jaws brings a special kind of joy to Buzzkill. Sure, she'd rather have torn the entire limb right off his body but she'll take what she can get. The Protectobot's shredded armor quickly disappears inside her mouth and down her throat where it will become delicious honey to be served up to her fellow Decepticons when the time comes. She prepares for another attack but First Aid's distraction actually works, the Insecticon spinning around to catch the supposed honey thief in the act. 'Who dares plunder my honey?!" Of course, no one is trying to steal anything. All she sees is a helicopter flying towards her like some kind of coked-out maniac. She tries to duck away from the debris the flying Protectobot kicks up at her but she's such a large target that it does nothing; she's struck smack dab in the center of her big ol' bee face with a chunk of crap. "Aaargh! That was a dirty trick for an Autobot!" the Insecticon hisses. She shifts back into her robot mode and chases after First Aid who is currently shooting himself up full of drugs like the junkie he secretly is. She pulls her grenade launcher and holds it high above her head, leaping at the Autobot and swinging her weapon downwards to strike him in the head with it. Buzzkill transforms into her robot mode. Combat: Buzzkill strikes First Aid with her Improvised Bludgeoning Tool (Smash) attack! Combat: Buzzkill (Buzzkill) used "Smash": A Level 3 MELEE attack. Combat: You took 7 damage. "Haaahahaha!" Fusillade points and laughs at Blades and Scorn. "Wheeeee!" Slash inserts a replacement fizzy drink in her hand. ___ ___ _____ ___ _ _ | _ ) / _ \ |_ _| / __| | | | | | _ \ | (_) | | | \__ \ |_| |_| |___/ \___/ |_| |___/ (_) (_) Broadside gets his axe a bit stuck in the femme, and can't quite dodge the barrage of pointblank chest missiles that wrack his frame. The big mech drops to his knees in a mess of smoke and flames, and falls back with a ground-shaking thud. WELP. Broadside vanishes out of reality. Broadside has left. Whirl says, "What's all the hubbub, bub?" Blurr vanishes out of reality. Blurr has left. Wing-walking is a difficult art in the best of times. Helicopter-walking is an act of complete lunacy, especially when the helicopter is pulling off a pirouette. Nevertheless, Scorn manages this ridiculous feat by putting multiple holes into the helicopter as she moves along his frame. Before she can bite his rotors and totally ruin him, Blades transforms and dumps them both out of the air and into dumpster in a seedy alley. The dumpster, sensing that it is overly fully, promptly transforms to open up and let out some overflow. Blades cralws his way out of the mess, drawing his precious rotor blades, which are not a snack food. Putting Scorn out of his mind for an unwise moment, he stalks along after Buzzkill and attempts to skewer the Insecticon from bee-hind. "And I /hate/ it when I see Decepticons picking on unarmed opponents. Or half-armed opponents. Whatever, just give First Aid his slagging arm back." Bell UH-1V Iroquois transforms into his Blades mode. Combat: Blades strikes Buzzkill with his Rotor Blade attack! -1 First Aid's hand spasms as the stabilizer activates. Not so numb now! Alas, First Aid doesn't have time to let it heal properly, as he hears Buzzkill hiss at him from behind like a maniac. Glancing over his shoulder as he continues to run, he sees the beebot loom over him, swinging the rifle down. "Ugh!" First Aid is struck in the head and goes down in a heap. Crawling on his hands and knees, First AId is rescued as Blades stabs Buzzkill from behind with one of those vicious rotor blades. The medic scrambles to his feet, sprinting around to the other side to make sure Blades is between him and the Insecticon. "This isn't so much fun now that your targets are fighting back, is it Buzzkill?" At first glance, the holes Scorn gave Blades are the worst of his wounds, it seems, and so First Aid quickly welds them shut with a few surgical laser blasts from his fingers. The fingers on the hand that /still work thank you very much Buzzkill/. Even as he does this, he constantly looks around to see what Scorn is going to be doing during all this. And Broadside... where'd Broadside get to? Mindwipe arrives from the Retoris to the west. Mindwipe has arrived. Combat: First Aid quickly patches up some of Blades's minor injuries. Combat: Drained 4 energon. Fusillade quips back to First Aid, "Eh, not so bad, still." She waves cheerily as she works on her drink still, making a point to wave fingers in an overly coy manner at First Aid as she recline on Broadside's still-steaming hulk. First Aid says, "Broadside's down, Blades." ___ ___ _ _ ___ _ _ / __| / _ \ | \| | / __| | | | | | (__ | (_) | | .` | \__ \ |_| |_| \___| \___/ |_|\_| |___/ (_) (_) Blades says, "Is he stable, or do we need to get him out now?" Octane arrives from the Outside Memorial Spaceport to the east. Octane has arrived. Buzzkill is quite fond of seeing First Aid on his hands and knees, he really should take up that position a bit more often. Her oft scowling lips curl into a devilish grin and she pulls her pistol off her hip, pointing it at the Protectobot. "This is the part where you die, just like those foolish empties you try so hard to save." Just as she's about to pull the trigger, she feels a sharp pain shoot throughout her body, starting from her gut. Her gaze travels downwards and she sees the source of this sudden discomfort: the rotor blade impaled through her body, soaked and dripping with her energon. She sloooowly turns her head to glare at Blades over her shoulder, her grin instantly disappearing and a scornful sneer taking it's place. "You cocky bastard..." She takes a few steps forward, pulling herself off his blade with a loud shlurrrrp and causing a torrent of glowing energon to spill out of her wound and splash noisily on the ground. Despite her damage, she's still able to transform and she does just that, now towering over Blades in her honey bee form. She lashes out at him with two of her front legs, gripping him tight by the shoulder and pulling him in close so she can return the favor and impale him through the gut with her own knife-like appendage. Buzzkill transforms into a giant robotic honey bee. Bzz bzz! Combat: Robotic Honey Bee sets her defense level to Fearless. Combat: Robotic Honey Bee strikes Blades with her Piercing Sting attack! Combat: Buzzkill uses up a charge on her The Bee's Knees booster pack! Combat: Robotic Honey Bee 's attack has strange and mysterious effects on Blades. Combat: That attack has temporarily impaired Blades's Agility. (Crippled) Robotic Praying Mantis definitely wasn't expecting Blades to drop out of the air. And into a dumpster no less. It all happens so fast that it leaves the femme rather stunned, only able to lay there after she's dumped out, not moving until Blades moves off to greener pastures and buggier foes. Once he's out of sight the mantis dredges herself up from the filmy scrap littering her, whole body giving a shake of displeasure. "Ugh! ...Disgusting. Had to land us in the trash, of all places." She bounces back quick enough, on the hunt once more, though this time she takes a different route and scuttles up the side of one of the buildings framing the alley, ticking along the rooftops until she comes upon the others. Ahh, there Blades is... Oh? And his delicious little medic friend too? Oh how she loves the weaker ones, already hissing softly in delight. Now how to go about this? Drop and stab? No, too typical. Instead she banks on the element of surprise, immediatly dropping from the roof when Buzzkill goes after Blades, landing directly behind First Aid and cackling, flicking little dagger-like tongue at him between snipping mandibles. "Well hello, you delectable little thing! And then Scorn dives in, pincers gaping and tooth-lined mouth widening as she aims to make a meal of his head, or face if he happens to turn around. Combat: Robotic Praying Mantis strikes First Aid with her Kiss of Death attack! Combat: Robotic Praying Mantis (Scorn) used "Kiss of Death": A Level 2 MELEE attack. Combat: You took 7 damage. Combat: Robotic Praying Mantis 's attack drains your energon reserves. Combat: Drained 10 energon. ___ ___ _____ ___ _ _ | _ ) / _ \ |_ _| / __| | | | | | _ \ | (_) | | | \__ \ |_| |_| |___/ \___/ |_| |___/ (_) (_) "Eeeeep! Buzzy bee!" Fusillade snaps up her hands to her mouth as the two Autobots close in, Blades piercing her. However, the bee turns it around, and then starts /EATING/ First Aid. "WHOOOOO!" The rumbling howl of massive jet engines shatter the calm of a horrid, pitched battle... and someone doing a bit of drinking. Look up in the sky and you'll find the source, a creamy-white jetliner is flying far to low, far too quickly! The massive nose of the terran airliner tips low, sending the craft hurtling to the ground at speeds that are quite ill-advised! Of course, it is easy to guess that this will not be the site of some catastrophic crash. Seams form in the jet's stream-lined hull shortly before it breaks apart and rearranges itself! With the grinding of a transformation cog, the plane contracts in on itself, reforming itself into the tall form of a winged Triplechanger! Of course, all of the /best/ triplechangers have wings! He comes down in a trot, legs working to bleed off his momentum without simply falling face-first into the ground! Finally, he manages to bring himself to a halt, something that we will say brings him into reasonable proximity of Fusillade... for simplicity's sake! "Woah!" exclaims the tanker-con as he catches full view of the two-woman swarm, "Who shook the hive?" he asks, hooking a thumb towards the grand buffet, his eyes seeming to direct the question towards the bomber. Some of Blades's leaking wounds are closed by First Aid's awesome laser fingers. However, new wounds of excruciating pain are promptly opened by the slagging barbed and serrated stinger of Buzzkill that has gone all the way through him and come out the other side. His face makes an 'o'-like expression, and his optics flash. Barely able to move due to the wracking pain, Blades pants, "Oh. Oh. That is... /fantastic/. Your energon spilling on the ground, that is. I could watch it all day. But I don't think there's enough energon in you to last that long. Let's find out." But then there's Scorn dropping in to eat First Aid's face. "Slag-smelt it!' Blades cusses, and he musters the courage to try to cut Buzzkill down to get her out of the way. First Aid whews as Blades is placed between him and Buzzkill. It isn't heroic, no, but Buzzkill was pretty gosh darn close to shooting him in the head. But now Scorn is racing down on him, and it's quite possible that she's even worse than her sister. As Scorn grabs for him (again with the eating... sheesh you Insecticons!), First Aid tries to pull away, but his arm (THE SAME ARM) gets snagged by her jaws. This time, when First Aid tries to pull it free, it just gets torn off between the shoulder and the elbow. "Agh!" First Aid calls out, staggered. The stabilizer fluid he injected earlier might give the arm a weird taste, but the sudden loss of the limb as it was being partly repaired sends a shock through First Aid's entire system. Fighting through the pain, First Aid jumps backwards, hopping over both Blades and Buzzkill to land on the other side of them. Transforming back into ambulance mode, he points his decrystallizer at Buzzkill and tries to fry her circuits. First Aid folds down into Ambulance mode. Combat: Ambulance strikes Robotic Honey Bee with his Decrystallizer Cannon attack! -2 Combat: You are running low on energon! Combat: Drained 11 energon. Combat: Blades strikes Robotic Praying Mantis with his Rotor Blade attack! Blurr has arrived. ___ ___ _ _ ___ _ _ / __| / _ \ | \| | / __| | | | | | (__ | (_) | | .` | \__ \ |_| |_| \___| \___/ |_|\_| |___/ (_) (_) Fusillade shoots her arms in the air in admiration of Octane's daring, and she repeats, "WHOOOOOOOOO!" A moment later, she rights herself, gives Broadside's carcass a fond tap of farewell, and slides off him. "Protectobots decided to protect. Some. Bots." She sidles over to Octane, raising knuckles to rap experimentally on his chest. "Kay, where's the keg? Anyway, I was watching these two ladies while I was nursing a layover hangover -- what DAY is it, anyway? And then Blades and First Aid showed up, scattered the empties, and voila here we are, mayhem central." She shrugs a scorched, armor-stripped shoulder. Oh, and Broadside showed up. He's not very good about personal bubbles." She sips the orange silly straw again, radiant in her confidence that all was right in the world. "Funny you say that," Buzzkill hisses, her battered bee face just inches away from Blades' own. "I was just about to say the same thing about seeing you impaled on my stinger." She pulls her stinger out of the Protectobot's abdomen, slowly and deliberately, letting the backwards facing barbs that cover it scrape painfully against the fresh wound it just created. Once she's out, she braces herself for another sting but Blades shoves her away, ignoring her in favor of Scorn who is feasting on the arm Buzzkill loosened up for her earlier. It's okay though because First Aid volunteers himself to get stung next after he blasts her with his ridiculously huge (seriously, talk about compensating for something) cannon. Almost instantly her armor weakens and begins to flake off, leaving her vulnerable for future attacks. This puts a damper on her plans so the honey bee transforms back into her robot mode and makes for cover, diving behind the toppled dumpster Blades and Scorn were wrestling in. "Damn Protectobots.." she mutters to herself as she retrieves her toolbox from subspace and gets to work repairing herself. The gaping hole in her gut where Blades stabbed her is what she focuses on first but without any spare parts to patch herself up with, she's forced to use a laser cutter to remove a section of the dumpster and improvise it as a patch. It will hold untils he gets back to base and replaces it with the proper parts. Buzzkill transforms into her robot mode. Combat: Buzzkill sets her defense level to Protected. Combat: Buzzkill quickly patches up some of her minor injuries. Robotic Praying Mantis had hoped to gnosh a bit on First Aid's pretty red head, but his arm will suffice. Either way she cackles with glee while coming away with the poor mech's limb, cradling it between fingerless limbs. "Ohoho, what's this? A little gift?" She coos playfully at First Aid, flicking little tongue disturbingly at him again before ripping out a nice chuck of said arm and gobbling it down. It does indeed taste a little off from the meds, but she's far from picky. "Oh my! Who knew the good doctor was so scrumptious!" She cackles once more, readying another bite. And then Blades ruins everything, as per usual when he strikes, scoring deep slash marks into her and sending her reeling back with a screech. She even end up dropping her lunch, damnit! "Ehn.. Don't you know it's rude to interrupt someone when they're eating?" She snarls, wiping her own blade along the marks that now trickle energon, draping her in a curtain of violet. Scorn is already pretty banged up at the moment, so she doesn't jump in to attack again just yet, instead trying to blind Blades once more with another nasty gob of spit. Combat: Robotic Praying Mantis strikes Blades with her Molten Plasma Spit attack! Combat: That attack has temporarily affected Blades's Accuracy. (Blinded) ___ ___ _____ ___ _ _ | _ ) / _ \ |_ _| / __| | | | | | _ \ | (_) | | | \__ \ |_| |_| |___/ \___/ |_| |___/ (_) (_) Ambulance wheels backwards after blasting Buzzkill. This is because he was expecting Buzzkill to turn around and launch a frag grenade at him or start munching on his windshield or some other Primus-forsaken thing. It is with great relief that instead the Insecticon flees back to the dumpster to use it to repair herself. This after Scorn was talking about how gross it was! First Aid's ambulance mode isn't looking so good. The driver's side is missing a huge chunk of metal thanks to the removal of his arm. "Buzzkill's trying to regroup!" he calls out to Blades. "Lets see if we can't put a stop to that." First Aid fires another decrystallizer blast, aiming for the section of dumpster that Buzzkill now holds in her hands. If this works, the section crumbles into dust, ruining her attempts to weld it to herself! Combat: Ambulance sets his defense level to Neutral. Combat: Targetting Error: No target named 'bk' Combat: Ambulance strikes Buzzkill with his Everything You Touch Crumbles To Dust (Disruptor) attack! Combat: You are running low on energon! Combat: Gained 1 energon. Blades grins viciously back at Buzzkill. "You like to see me leaking, huh? To hear that visceral >SPLUT<. The way some of the droplets always, always get all over you, so you're dirty, no matter where you stand?" However, Scorn interrupts the disturbing discussion by covering Blades's face in gross burning mantis spit. "Ugh, so filthy!" He tries to swat at the mantis with an open hand, having really no idea where she is. Combat: Blades misses Robotic Praying Mantis with his (Punch) attack! ___ ___ _ _ ___ _ _ / __| / _ \ | \| | / __| | | | | | (__ | (_) | | .` | \__ \ |_| |_| \___| \___/ |_|\_| |___/ (_) (_) Klong Klong, Fusillade knocks against Octane's full, heaving chest. Well, it's not really /heaving/ so much as full. Guy's at least a G-cup. You could rest a minicon on his rack! "Planning on a keg stand? And here I am without my hose!" utters the fueler of fuelers in false disappointment. She prattles on, drawing his attention to Broadside, the menthion of a defeat against the hulking triplechanger brings a edged smile to his features, optics gleaming a cheery shade of red. "Well for that, you get one on the house!" He skirts the question of days, not knowing himself. Hell, the mech just jumped from one planet to another! So, clapping his hands together, Octane gives them a good rub, metal grinding against metal for a moment before he pulls them apart, a light-matter cube forming between his hands. Pausing, he fixes Fusillade with a appraising look before dragging the cube out to greater lengths. Holding this, tall tumbler in one hand, Octane produces a nozzle from behind his back, it is not unlike what you might find at a bar. With a press of a button, energon gushers out, vibrant and gleaming, it sloshes and roils inside of the holographic glass, quickly climbuing towarsds the top until Octane abruptly stops. With the press of a different button, Octane's features warp into one of difficyult effort, teeth bare and grit, eyes narrow, brows knit... then it comes! Klink, clank, clunk! Compact, filled ener-cubes discharge from the nozzle and drop into the glass, bobbing to the top. "Sorry, no umbrella." he explains the lack of presentation as he hands it over to the bomber. First Aid says, "We've got to get Broadside out of here." Blades says, "...what mode is he in? I need to figure out which gauge of chain I'll need to use." Fusillade tilts her head, yellow optics going wide behind her amber visor. "I.... can't say I've seen you do this in person befooo...." He expands the cube, "Nyo-ho-ho!" Her expression falters a bit at the concentrated cube extraction. "That, err, looked like it took some effort, dear. Are those.... refined down to /crystalline/ form? Oh, how scandalously illegal!" She snaps her hands out, and latches onto the lavishly generous portion. She repeats appeciatively, "WHOO-ha-HOOOO!" Some splashes out, setting the ground to sizzle, before she tips the corner up and begins to quaff Octane's.... unconventional draught. Blurr says, "Are you unable to look at him for some reason, Blades?" Skids says, "He could be busy." First Aid says, "Robot mode." Blades says, "Yes, actually. My face is covered in mantis spit. Thanks for reminding me." Skids says, "No problem. Although it couldn't have been ship mode, or he'd certainly have seen." Blades says, "Robot mode? That's not toooo... bad. I should have enough chain for 'im." Blurr says, "Any time, Blades." Tch, he's got a faceful of sticky acid eating his optics and he still tries to swing at her. Idiot. With a grunt of effort Scorn rears up on her two back legs like some bug horse, the other two flailing out to try and give him a kick and hopefully knock him down. She doesn't quite care if she hits or miss, scuttling towards Buzzkill either way to try and get some of her scorched, slashed, and buckling armor fixed. "Ergh.. I'm two kliks from getting out of here, Buzzkill. These two are more effort than they're worth." Scorn hisses softly to the bee when she catches up with her near the dumpster, only pausing to eye the scraps. "....Please don't tell me you're going to fix me with.. with /trash/?" Her optics are bright at this point, seriously not wanting to use garbage to fix herself. She isn't some sort of disgusting Junkion! Combat: Robotic Praying Mantis strikes Blades with her Neigh I Say! (Kick) attack! Because First Aid just looooooves making Buzzkill's life as difficult as he can, the chunk of dumpster she was going to use to repair herself instantly crumbles into an unuseable mess with a single shot of his decrystallizer cannon. With nothing else left to use, Buzzkill sighs and rummages through the trash to find something else instead. She finally stumbles upon a chunk of metal someone tossed out (probably because it's all dented and blemished and covered in a foul smelling liquid) and uses it in the chunk o' dumpsters place. It's...extremely disgusting and Buzzkill hates herself for having to do it, but what other choice does she have? At least it stops the bleeding. When Scorn meets up with and requests a patch, Buzzkill nods and begins rummaging through the trash for something else she can use. Except Scorn gets all angry at the thought of being fixed with trash and Buzzkill just sighs. "Yes, I know, it's disgusting and unbecoming of Decepticons as classy as we are." Sarcasm, perhaps? "But you don't really have a choice right now so deal with it!" And so, she begins the repair process, welder in one hand, piece of metal trash in the other. Combat: Buzzkill quickly patches up some of Robotic Praying Mantis 's minor injuries. ___ ___ _____ ___ _ _ | _ ) / _ \ |_ _| / __| | | | | | _ \ | (_) | | | \__ \ |_| |_| |___/ \___/ |_| |___/ (_) (_) The edges, they're a killer. With a worn, breathy laugh, Octane sweeps concerns of little things like the strictly and fiercely enforced quality codes under the rug. "Oh, sweet heart, the things I could do to your fuel tank." utters Octane, his voice dipping low into conspiratorial tones. A half-formed smile flits across his features, he even tosses a wink on top of it all for full, good measure! "'Even got some Carbombian reserve stashed away somewhere. Not the easiest thing I've ever laid my hands on!" he prattles, crowing his own self-importance while he tucks the nozzle away, feeder-hose reeling back into a slot in his back, the nozzle fitting into a compartment before a slat closes over it, hiding the assmebly from view, "But I know a guy." "I didn't know you two were part-Junkion," the ambulance quips. He's still eyeing Broadside, wondering how the heck they're going to get him out of here while the Insecticons are still buzzing about in the area... not to mention Fusillade and Octane! At least those two seem more interested in the show than getting involved. Sparks are starting to shoot out of his driver's side thanks to the loss of an arm, but there's nothing First Aid can do about it right now. Instead he watches, annoyed as Scorn now moves back to the villainous dumpster. Even as Buzzkill grabs yet another piece of metal trash, First Aid takes aim at it. If Buzzkill hated him before, she'll REALLY hate him now as the piece of metal--if struck--turns into metal shavings even as Buzzkill tries to wield it to her sister. Combat: Ambulance strikes Robotic Praying Mantis with his I'm Really Doing Scorn A Favour (Disruptor) attack! Combat: You are running low on energon! Combat: Gained 1 energon. Blades is kicked away and sprawls out on his back, rotors twitching. The dingy Protectobot, now more an unmentionable shade of ecru and dent than pristine white, gets himself back up. Blades may hate his guns, but he's in something of a hurry here. Broadside needs to be pulled out of here, and the Empties, uh... well, they have mostly run away, so at least they won't be killed by Decepticons today. Shame about the one who died before they got here. So Blades grumpily transforms to helicopter mode and takes to the air to play air support. Blades transforms into his Bell UH-1V Iroquois mode. Combat: Bell UH-1V Iroquois sets his defense level to Guarded. Combat: Bell UH-1V Iroquois strikes Buzzkill with his Armor-Piercing Smart Rocket attack! ___ ___ _ _ ___ _ _ / __| / _ \ | \| | / __| | | | | | (__ | (_) | | .` | \__ \ |_| |_| \___| \___/ |_|\_| |___/ (_) (_) Robotic Praying Mantis tries her best not to flip out at scrap being used to fix her, just turning her head and steeling her nerves while Buzzkill gets to work. A femme of her caliber shouldn't have to stoop so low, ugh. Whether First Aid is being a help or a nuisance in turning the metal into dust before it even touches her she'll never know, but it's certainly inconvenient, leaving the femme still quite injured. "That's it!" She hisses, scowling as much as her insect mouth will allow and flaring wings open wide. "You two are far more trouble than this is worth! Fusillade!" Head cranes to the bomber's direction, the mantis actually cackling as wings buzz to life and lift her up into the air. "Mind being a dear and lighting up these pests?" She doesn't quite wait around to find out if Fusillade agrees, unfortunately, taking her chances now and zipping off into the sky to skirt Blades and make a hasty retreat! Besides, she can just torture Neutrals another day. Buzzkill seriously looks like she's about to explode when First Aid goes ahead and ruins her attempts at patching. Again. "...........Motherfu- THAT SON OF A BITCH! HOW DARE HE!? WHERE DOES HE GET OFF DOING THAT!? I SWEAR TO PRIMUS I'M GOING TO SNAP HIS STUPID PROTECTOBOT NECK NEXT CHANCE I GET!" She growls and grabs a tin can out of the trash, slapping it on Scorn's wound and welding it in place. Before Scorn gets a chance to protest, Buzzkill stops her. "Don't you DARE say anything! Now get back on your feet and-" KABOOOOM! Buzzkill is struck by Blades' rocket, sending her flying out from her cover behind the dumpster and landing in a smoking heap nearby. Her crappy patch job was no match for the blast and she actually looks worse now than she did before she did her makeshift repairs. Nevertheless, she's still concious and she takes this opportunity to drag herself back onto her feet, transform (painfully,) and take off while she still can. Buzzkill transforms into a giant robotic honey bee. Bzz bzz! Combat: Robotic Honey Bee begins retreating, leaving herself vulnerable to parting shots from Bell UH-1V Iroquois , Cybertronian Hovercar , Octane, Ambulance , Fusillade, and Robotic Praying Mantis Combat: Robotic Praying Mantis begins retreating, leaving herself vulnerable to parting shots from Bell UH-1V Iroquois and Cybertronian Hovercar Fusillade flashes a wicked smile over the edge of the cube, smacking the incandescent magenta fluid off her lips. "Oh, Octane, it's so good of you to come around again. After what Astrotrain did to last time...." She tsks, shaking her head and giving the taller mech a sympathetic pat on the upper arm. "You've really come out of your shell." She frowns at the desperation on the field, optics narrowing as the helicopter and ambulance. She smirks lopsidedly at Scorn's call -- as if it had been her idea all along... Fusillade plays along! "But for now..." she shoves the grossly oversized cube into Slash's arms, claps her hands twice, and transforms, wobbily taking to the air, convenienoitly away from Broadside's unconscious form, "It's time to bring back my girls..." The bomber confirms positions of the Autobots, and proceeds to make their days terrible. First Aid's day, by virtue of being on the ground, will likely be worse than Blades's. An entire rotary launcher's worth of missiles, mines, and bombs spew forth from the aircraft. "Get lit! /WHOOOO-HA-HOOOOOO/!" Fusillade leans forward, wingblades whipping out to their full span, even as her arms lock backward in place as the rear fuselage. Her torso folds out to the become the cockpit of a Terran B-1B Lancer, ready for flight! Combat: Space Going B-1R Lancer sets her defense level to Fearless. Combat: Space Going B-1R Lancer strikes Ambulance with her Close Air Support Area attack! Combat: Space Going B-1R Lancer (Fusillade) used "Bombs": A Level 6 AREA-RANGED attack. Combat: You took 16 damage. Combat: Space Going B-1R Lancer's attack has damaged your Agility! Combat: Space Going B-1R Lancer strikes Bell UH-1V Iroquois with her Close Air Support Area attack! Combat: Bell UH-1V Iroquois falls to the ground, unconscious. Blades's radio blips out. ___ ___ _____ ___ _ _ | _ ) / _ \ |_ _| / __| | | | | | _ \ | (_) | | | \__ \ |_| |_| |___/ \___/ |_| |___/ (_) (_) Ambulance flashes his headlights at Buzzkill as she flips the hell out to show her that he's not scared of her, no matter how many tin cans she may have at her disposal. "And don't come back!" he shouts at their retreating form. The Protectobot doesn't have long to celebrate though before Fusillade takes to the air and rains bombs down on everything. Figures the Insecticons would call her in once they had been so soundly beaten! First Aid sprints, dodging left and right as the explosions go off all around them. He saw where several of the Empties ran to, and if First Aid knows hobos as well as he thinks he does, they'll have a passage to the underground that he can use to hide in. One of the bombs lands right in front of First Aid, blowing him off his feet as it detonates. Still, he manages to make a perfect three point landing before running the rest of the way to a highway turnoff that leads into the depths of Cybertron. It is here that he can wait Fusillade out before collecting Broadside. As for Blades, First Aid completely lost sight of him. Ambulance flips up into robot mode. He's done something horrible, something ill-advised and unseemly. While Octane was chatty and affiable a moment ago, he is now suddenly quiet and withdrawn. The ready smile on his face washes away into a blank look as he struggles to cope with his situation. Buzzkill is a commander and yet he went to such great lengths to humiliate and degrade her? And the picture, the picture that shows her... shows her... The picture... The horror and worry wash away, why should he be worried? Who knows what would happen were that image to spread. Her career, position, continued functionality? His optics gleamed anew, his smile threatening to reach the sides of his helmet. He's got her right in the palm of his hand... Admittedly, not the best place to have a bee! He comes to his senses in moments, Fusillade's words exhoing in his ear, "Wait, Astrotrain did what now?" he pipes, his haughty smugness flitting away in a instant. His player really should put out that call for past rp. Later! For now it seems that things have come to a conclusion. Turning away, Octane collapses to the ground, eighteen wheels hitting the street as a diesel engine cranks to liofe and rumbles the tanker along the roadway. Bell UH-1V Iroquois is hit square on by a bomb, and he explodes in a fiery ball of intense, saturated red that slowly turns into an oily, inky black, as he rains burning shrapnel down from the sky. Enough of him to repair hits the ground in a smouldering wreck, but his pride is not included. Skids moves east to the Outside Memorial Spaceport. Skids walks in from New Cybertron Highway . Skids has left. First Aid/INFO - Set. Scorn has left. Space Going B-1R Lancer dips a wing, circling imperiously as Buzzkill and Scorn clear the field. The rest of the Decepticons begin to meander off, perhaps back to the Steel Balloon, perhaps back to base. The bomber loiters for some time, but eventually does leave the medic to his considerable labors. Combat: Space Going B-1R Lancer begins retreating, leaving herself vulnerable to parting shots from Cybertronian Hovercar Mindwipe moves east to the Outside Memorial Spaceport. Mindwipe has left. Skids arrives from the Outside Memorial Spaceport to the east. Skids has arrived. Skids walks over to New Cybertron Highway . Skids walks in from New Cybertron Highway . Skids has left. Mindwipe arrives from the Outside Memorial Spaceport to the east. Mindwipe has arrived. Mindwipe has left. With Fusillade and Octane making a run for home (or the bar), First Aid is able to creep out from his hiding spot to survey the damage... and what damage it is. The entire area looks like it's been thrown on the BBQ for about half an hour too long. The Protectobot fires off a quick message for home. Stalking through the ash and smoke with his photon pistol drawn, First Aid first comes across the fallen form of Broadside. Kneeling, Aid checks his vitals. The triplechanger looks to be in bad shape, but he's at least stable. A lot of his wounds are old, and Aid makes a note to yell at him about this later. FFWWBOOOMMM The sonic boom can be heard in the distance as Blurr comes rushing to aid, well, First /Aid/ in gathering up his fallen comrades. He arrives just in time to see the Decepticon bomber taking her leave. The speedster is certainly fast enough to have a shot at her aft, and he's very tempted to, but his first priority lies with ensuring his comrades are returned safely to base. Blurr shakes his head at the mess, then zips over to the heap that is Blades. He glances up at First Aid. "Think they'll be all right?" FWHOOSH! First Aid feels a wind against his face. He looks up from Broadside, and hey all the smoke has been blown away. Convenient! Also Blurr is there. Also convenient! "Broadside will be." He sees where Blurr is standing and scowls inwardly, rushing over to his wounded comrade. As he kneels, he pulls his medical equipment from his trunk. This is awkward due to only having one arm, and Aid accidentally drops several things on the ground. "Bah, shoot..." "Well, that's good to hear, but what about Bl--" But then First Aid is dropping his supplies, and Blurr is quick to catch them before they can hit the ground. Yes, he's that good. "...what about Blades." he finishes. "And what about you? You don't look so good, either." Broadside has arrived. Broadside moves east to the Outside Memorial Spaceport. Broadside has left. First Aid gratefully takes the tools from Blurr. "Blades is... less good. Looks like one of the bombs hit his rotor assembly." It may be tough to tell given how mangled the warrior is, but Blades is still in helicopter mode. The medic starts there, working to seal up the leaks and at least stabilize his condition. While he works, he idly comments, "I'll get a full overhaul once I'm back at base. Hey, could you hold that down?" he points at a fuel line. He really misses that second hand. Combat: First Aid prepares Blades for surgery, his COMBAT flag has been waived. Combat: First Aid expertly repairs Bell UH-1V Iroquois 's injuries. Combat: First Aid is able to repair some of Bell UH-1V Iroquois 's internal systems damage. Blurr nods and is on it in a flash, holding the fuel line down for the one-armed medic. "But he can be stabilized, right?" He might not particularly like Blades...well, who does, really? But anyway, he is still a fellow Autobot and therefore comrade-in-arms. "What happened here, anyway?" he asks, gesturing to the general area with his free hand. Combat: Your COMBAT flag has been cleared. First Aid nods, "He can be. Look, are you going to be able to carry him back to base? Or Broadside? If not we may need to get a shuttle out here." Broadside is such a fatty and First Aid isn't the strongest Autobot in the world. With the fuel line held down so he isn't bleeding everywhere, First Aid is able to switch off the valve that leads to the line. "Ok, you can let go now." Blurr lets go of the fuel line as soon as First Aid gives him the OK. He looks over at Broadside, then back at Blades. "Weelll..." he rubs the back of his neck thoughtfully. "I could probably carry Blades. I don't know about Broadside, though." Yes, Broadside is a fatty. First Aid hesitates, "He's really, /really/ big, huh? I'm pretty sure he'd crush my roof if we tried to put him on it." And that's /without/ all the damage First Aid has received. There are no unread postings on the Global Bulletin Board. Fusillade vanishes out of reality. Fusillade has left. Blurr stands up then, shaking his head. "We'd better just get a shuttle. Scratch that, you stay here and keep them stable--I'll fetch the shuttle." FWOOSH! And he's off with the wind again. Most likely he'll be back with a shuttle in just a few breems. First Aid cups his hands (uh... hand) to his mouth, "Make sure it's a heavy duty one!" he calls out after the speeding Blurr.